Reborn Pt 2
by Panny-Pan-Chan
Summary: Pt. 2 of the story Reborn. ChiChi made a wish that she could be reborn to live the life she wanted, instead she came back as Shima the sister of ChiChi. Now ChiChi is kidnapped will Shima be able to save her? And what are these Heart Problems She keeps
1. Chapter 1

This is Part 2 to 'Reborn' In the beginning of that story it said her friend made the story, well I am Android 18. Here is Part 2 od Reborn. **I Suggest you read Reborn by Dani**

**Chan667 first so you will understand this story...**Just go to search type in Reborn as the title in DBZ sectrion n you should find it from there! Thanks!

"ChiChi." A familar voice called.

"Goku?" She said. The little girl seen a grown man who she loved very much walk toward her. "Is that you?" He turned top the side and a glimpse of a tower appeared, heavy waves and a black sky.

"You can find yourself there..." Goku said.

Suddenly Shima woke up from the dream. The mornings sun rose from the horizon. Shima started up the plane and was on her way to the tower.

Godo was guarding ChiChi in the prison. "Do I get food?" she asked.

"Not now." He answered.

"Why do you let him boss you around?" she asked. He just looked at her and not answered. "I mean you look like a normal guy who wouldn't kidnap a little helpless girl"

"Helpless? Ha, thats funny you a knocked out many guards. Yet you call yourself a helpless girl?" Godo replied.

"A girl gotta defend herself.." She answered.

"Just pray your sister makes it." He told ChiChi.

"She will!" ChiChi Told him. "Believe me, and Kuku is gonna regret kidnapping me, however I will tell Shima you let me go if you actually let me go..."

"Sorry I don't do deals...and its Kujo." Godo kinda grinned.

Shima looked forward and saw the sky getting black. 'I am near it'

Roshi, Goku and Krillin were on their way to help Shima. Krillin was a little scared, Roshi since calm, but Goku was most concern.

"We gotta hurry and help her!" Goku said.

"Don't wory she most likely won't find the tower...so we most likely be there before her." Roshi told Goku.

"I hope so." Goku said.

Shima landed her place on the island. She was right in front of the tower. She looked up, the tower was so large. ChiChi was somewhere in there and Shima has to find her. She went inside without any worry.

Inside of the tower there was a staircase, she hurried and went up the staircase. There were many things on her mind but she had to do what she needed to do.

"She is here."

Godo looked at ChiChi after hearing the news.

"Shes Here!" ChiChi said excited. "Your ass is Grass!"

"She doesn't have a change, you and her are going bye byes." Godo said.

"Yeah Right! You just wait, your toast!" ChiChi said.

Guards let Shima by, they didn't even move, they were like statues. She kept going up staircase after staircase. There were no rooms, just staircases. 'Where can ChiChi be?' she wandered.

The Room Shook. She turned around, and it was a purple monster. The monster attacked her. She hit her head on the wall. She quickly kicked the monster in the gut then punched him in the chin and she jumped and kicked the monster in the face. He was knocked out.

"Impressive. Let her continue."

Shima was on her way another staircase.

Roshi and Krillin were using the restroom in the woods. Goku was eagered to get to the tower. "Come on Roshi!" he said.

"Hold your horses. Can't do nothing when you have a river in your pants." Roshi said.

"What if they are hurt?" Goku said.

"Shima is tuff." Roshi said.

"Not ChiChi...she could get hurt we have to hurt and help her!"

"Calm down, we'll be there in an hour..." Roshi told him,

Shima was tired of all these stairs, but she reached a door. A giant door that opened up by itself. She entered it.

"Wheres ChiChi?" she told the figure in the shadow.

End of the Chapter, like I said read Reborn before this story...its the 2nd part. Sorry its short, maybe a little boring but the next chapters will be exciting! Promise, R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said Before I sugguest you read Reborn before this one! The formatting was messed up in the first chapter and there were suppose to be to seperate the location of the story...so hopefully you are nopt confused! Enjoy!

"Where is ChiChi!" Shima demanded an answer. The figure came out of the shadows.

"Shes in the dungon." he said. She didn't expect a answer right away. "If you are wondering why I kidnapped her, don't worry she is nothing speical to me in anyways, so there is no need to be jealous."

"Jealous? I just want my sister back!" Shima yelled.

"You won't be getting her back." Her eyes widen, she was about to speak until he went on. "Or shall I say she won't be gettin you back. Yes thats more proper. She is free to go on, however there is something I want."

"What is that?" Shima asked.

"I want you." He answered. She was about to speak again, however he continued. "Now you can do this the easy way, by letting me absorb your power right now, or the hard way, forcing me to absorb your power and your sister will never see daylight again. Ever." His words gave Shima chills. What should she do?

'_It not too bad in this place. There was a table and a chair for Godo to eat at, a door to go to Kuju's chamber and a cell...where I am at' _ChiChi was thinking.

ChiChi was in the prison. She noticed the key hanging out of Godo's pocket. How could she get the key? She looked around. Nothing. She couldn't find nothing to distract him. All there was to distract him was a silver club, but that was outside of her cell. She just made her way, in a normal way near him. She decided to not be so quiet about it so then he may get the feeling she is up to something. She got on her knees then sat down. Godo's head turned to see what she was doing, sitting. '_She can't do any harm. She is sitting.'_ Godo was thinking. She slowly, but quietly got up on her knees. She gently reached her arm out and her hands got gripped onto the keys. She grabbed a rock she sat on and tossed it by the door. Godo fell for it. He walked over to see what that was and the keys came out of his pockets, he didn't even noticed since he was worried about what she has tossed.

"A Rock." He said, he laughted. He turned around and the cell was opened. "Where'd she go?"

"Right Here!" ChiChi said as she threw a chair at him. Of Course it didn't hurt Godo, he was a man of muscle.

"Little Brat!" he said. He went to grab her but she kicked him in the face. Then she hurried aroundd the other side of the table and flipped it over to make him go under it. He was under the table so she finally took the silver club from the wall and hit the table with it. He was knocked out cold. She went to open the door. Wouldn't open.

"I can't." Shima said. '_If I do give up and let him absorb my energy...what is the point? My whole wish in the first place was to not make the same mistake again, that was to not fall for Goku. If I give up, she'll end up doing the same thing.' _ Shima was thinking. "You Bastard!" Shima yelled. "How dare you kidnap my sister just so you can steal my abilities that your lazy ass can't fulfill."

"Such a bad mouth you got!" he said as he slapped her. She instantly fell to the ground. "You realize what you just done? Your not the only one who is going to be suffering, so is your sister!" He put him foot on her neck.

"Sorry Bud" She struggled to say. She grabbed his feet and flipped him over. She got up and grabbed his long hair before he could fall to the ground and swung him around and released him to hit the wall. He got up and laughed.

"Why won't this door open" ChiChi said. She pulled the knob but it wouldn't even bulg. She was getting mad. The key didn't even work. She looked everywhere for a different key but nothing was there when she would check. "I have to hurry before..."

"I get up?" Godo finished his sentence. He grabbed her and smacked her face into the wall. She was knocked out on the spot.

Shima was tossed on the ground. Her arm was bruised. Kujo looked at her. She kicked him in the stomach and quickly got up. She saw a door over by where he was standing. _'She has to be in there'_

Kujo punched Shima straight in the eye. She fell to the ground once more. This time, she could barely see. He grabbed her and was carrying her to a chair. "No." she said weakly. Her eyes could see the ground moving, slowly, slowly, until she passed out

Guards were everywhere. Goku, Roshi and Krillin took them down easily. One after one.

_"ChiChi." a soft voice said._

_"Whos that?" she asked. "Wait...Mommy?"_

_"Yes." She said. Her warm smile made ChiChi feel good. _

_"I'm Shima." ChiChi answered. _

_"Hush. I know you are really ChiChi. I am no fool. You made a wish which backfired. ChiChi I only had you. In OUR time that is. I never had a Shima." _

_"Your my mother, the mother of me...ChiChi..." _

_"She is." Another woman answered. Her mother appeared again, two mothers._

_"Your ChiChi's mom...my sister ChiChi" _

_"Yes." She answered. "I am not your mother."_

_"I am." The first one said._

_"You are putting my daughter in danger now. Shima, get up and save my daughter!" The second one said._

_"And Save my daughter...and not by beating Kujo." The first one said._

Shima woke up from her dream. She was in a chair. She looked over, ChiChi being carried upstairs. Shima saw Godo. She was angry. She had a tear coming from her cheek. She saw Kujo leaving with her sister, possibily going to kill her, and she is in a chair about to have her powers taking about and absorbed from a stupid chair. She is just sitting in that chair, helpless. _I am not giving in that easily! _she was thinking. Her powerlevel was raising, she broke the cuffs from the chair. Godo turned and saw her. She got into a stance. She was about to release a power attack.

Godo was shaking in fear. "Ka...Ma...Ha..." she said. A white light of energy appeared in her hand. She was holding onto it and evrytime she would chant "Ma...Ha" the ball formed even bigger. Godo started to run. "HA!" she yelled and a wave of energy hit Godo, he was stuttered into pieces. The blast took alot of energy from her. She got on her knees and breathed for a second.

Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi ran into the room. Goku noticed Shima was on her knees and ran to her.

"You alright?" Goku asked. Shima nodded her head. "Wheres ChiChi?" Shima pointed to the staircase, Goku ran up them. Master Roshi notice a hole in the wall.

"Come on." Shima said as she headed to follow Goku.

Kujo held ChiChi. He looked down at her hair blowing with the wind. He smiled at her. "Your sister is a fool. She had to choice the hard way. Such a pretty girl too." He dropped her from the tower.

Shima saw what he did. Tears fell from her eyes. A flash of lighting passed Kujo. "What the hell was that?"

"KUJO!" Shima screamed. She was angry. She ran towards him and punched him in the face. His head hit the towers side. He looked up at her, her powerlevel rose up increditability. She kicked his side and picked him up and threw him off the tower. She flew up in the sky and a pink ura was around her. "Faded Tears!" She yelled. Pink energy blasts came down and hit Kujo. Each one that hit him was much powerful then the last one that hit him. He landed in the water. She flew down in the water and pushed his body into the tower. She punched the tower, missing his face. The tower shook. She kneed him in the stomach. He was already gone.

Suddenly She felt weak. Her eyes widen, her heart was pumping fast, too fast. She was having a heart attack. She started floating and the water dragged her body up. Her face turned around where the black sky turned blue, she could see the sun. Her body started to sink. Her eyes closed..._Am I dead?_

Thats the end of this Chapter hope yall enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Quick Explantation to help you guys not fell confused.

_When written like this Shima(Chichi in the future timeline) is in a dream being visited by someone or seeing what her time line is like without her_

_When Written like this, Shima, Goku or ChiChi(the one in the storys time line), etc. is going into a flashback from the regular timeline_

Well Last Chapter you guys may_ be _kinda confused why she had a heart attack...However you would only know why if you read Reborn Pt. 1by DaniChan667 first! Ok Onto Chapter 3 !

ChiChi woke up from her sleep. She was in the hospital. "Wha..What happened?" she asked herself. There were nurses everywhere, but noone she knew. She started crying.

"Hey what are you crying?" Goku asked.

"Goku? Where did you come from?" ChiChi asked.

"I was under the bed" He answered. I dropped my roll, then he ate the bread.

"Ewww! That was on the floor!" ChiChi said. "Never mind tell me...what happened"

"Well..." Goku's facial expression changed into a serious one. "Well..."

_ChiChi's body was falling to the ground. Goku jumped down to get her. When he reached her he grabbed her body in his arms. "NIMBUS!" he yelled. Nimbus flew to him and he landed on it. He saw a pink light deam in his eye, he looked up. Shima. She was blasting energy balls at Kujo. Before he could blink she was in the water. He took ChiChi up to Roshi._

_"Shima's power level...suddenly decreased." Master Roshi said. _

_"Is she in trouble?" Goku asked curiously._

_"No Way! You saw what she did, he's gone!" Krillin said excited._

_"She is. Both of their powerlevels are gone...Her's just stopped." Roshi finished. Goku took Nimbus down to look for Shima. Waves were hitting his face, however he jumped into the water and saw a girls body float. Shima. He hurried and grabbed her. She wasn't feeling well at all. Goku took her to Roshi, and as soon as Roshi seen her, he demanded both girls be rushed to the hospital. _

"Is She Alright?" ChiChi asked. He frowned.

"She had a heart attack." He answered. ChiChi felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

_"Another health problem?" Shima(ChiChi) said. She looked over and saw two elderly women in tears._

_"I have noone Bulma!" Chichi Said. Bulma hugged her good friend and cried with her. ._

_"I must be in another timeline..." Shima(ChiChi) said. _

_"ChiChi, them damn androids killed everything we ever loved." Bulma said. ChiChi grabbed her heart. She was moaning in pain. "ChiChi take your pill. You don't want to have another heart attack." _

_"I don't care anymore Bulma." ChiChi cried._

_"Oh My!" Shima(ChiChi) said. "I am having a heart attack right now!" The image disappeared, Shima was in a white room._

_"Congratulations." Baba said as she appeared out of nowhere. _

_"Baba...What is going on? Am I an 80 something year old trapped in a little girls body?" she asked._

_"Bingo. When you made your wish to be reborn, you still had to deal with the issues you would have dealt with as the ChiChi in your timeline. You are a young girl on the outside, however on the inside you are old as a bat." Baba told her._

_"Am I going to die? I can't!" Shima said._

_"Not at this second...you won't have such a warning like this if you were going to die." Baba said._

_"Thank Goodness." Shima said. "I have to tell Goku in this timeline something."_

_"That your really ChiChi 80 some years from now?" Shima didn't comment on that joke. _

_"Something that could save your timeline." Shima said._

_"What? IS there something Baba from your timeline is not telling me." Baba asked. "Oh our time has ran out..."_

_"What?" Shima asked. And just like that..._

Shima opened her eyes. "SHIMA!" everyone cheered as her eyes opened. Oxking, Master Roshi, Launch, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, everyone was there. Everyone besides Goku.

"Where is Goku?" asked Shima.

"With ChiChi." Launch answered.

"How is she." Shima asked.

"Coma." Oxking said sadly.

Shima started crying. Right after the tears fell down, Goku bought ChiChi in to see Shima. "Shima!" ChiChi said as she ran to hug her.

"ChiChi" Shima said. They were reunited.

Master Roshi and Krillin were outside. "You seen what happened a couple days ago, right." Krillin asked.

"I saw. That was amazing." he said.

"What was that?" Krillin asked.

"Kai." he said. "Your capable of doing so too. You can learn to fly, release that energy if you looked inside of yourself." Master Roshi said.

"I'm going to train extra hard!" Krillin said.

"It'll take awhile to be that strong. She prolly released that energy from experience. Maybe she was releasing pain she felt. She wanted to take that anger out on the man." Roshi told him.

"Do I have to feel pain to be like that?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe. You have to work for it. Not pain but to be powerful like that." They stood out there awhile longer.

Shima was alone with Bulma. Bulma looked at Shima with a frown on her face. "Shima." she said.

"Yeah?" Shima asked, looking at Bulma puzzled.

"Sorry for how I treated you." Bulma said. "It was really wrong of me."

"Its okay." Shima said. "I mean I know how rich girls are...spoiled."

"Why You...Grrrr!" The girls laughted.

It was late at night. Shima had to stay at the hospital. Goku and ChiChi were alone at Bulma's place. Everyone was at her place, but they all were in the living room. Goku and ChiChi were in the kitchen.

"Well." ChiChi said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Welcome!" He said eating his food.

"I can't believe Shima is that strong." ChiChi said. Goku finished the last slice of cake.

"I can't believe it either. I wish I was that strong." Goku got up and smiled proudly. "One Day I will be!"

"Goku..." ChiChi said. "Do you like Shima?"

"Yeah!" Goku said happily. ChiChi frowned. "Shes great! Shes a good friend!"

"I mean like a girlfriend." ChiChi asked. "You know where you love someone, always want to be with them, would do anyhing for them..."

"No." Goku answered. "I feel that way about Krillin."

"Thats Boyfriend." ChiChi spend the next hour explain what a girlfriend is.

"In that case." Goku answered. "I never felt that way for any girl. Well." he kinda blushed. He didn't answer. Krillin came in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Krillin asked. ChiChi got mad.

"Thanks Krillin!" ChiChi said. She walked out.

"What was her problem?" Krillin wondered. Goku didn't answer.

Shima sat in her hospital bed. She been thinking alot. '_What did she mean by saving myself not just from Kujo?_' she wondered. She laid down and was thinking about how to stop the Androids. "Theres only one way how to...thats to destory Dr. Gero for Good." She said. She fell asleep, hopefully tonight she would dream about something normal...if that is possible.


End file.
